Facility 8472A
Location: Continent of Pilbo; Haran; Pilboan Empire; Location 8472B Manpower: 100 Personnel; 200 Staff; 200 Pilboan Empire soldiers Intent: Investigate and guard Location 8472B from disturbance or assault by outside forces or entities. Priority: Critical Facility 8472A is located on the Continent of Pilbo, approximately 10-15 miles Southwest of the large port city of Gamalbarnney, Haran. The Facility was built as a response to the Pilboan government's expressed concern over Location 8472A and the happenings that occurred there in 2051 AD. Investigators enter the Continent of Pilbo at Gamalbarnney, and proceeded to the location in question, which had been marked on a map by Pilboan Empire Agents that arrived to meet with the Investigators. The Investigators arrived onsite and relayed back to the JPCU that a perimeter would need to be established to blanket the entire section of the tropical jungle. The area, henceforth referred to as Location 8472A, would be militarised and turned into a Facility within the following weeks under the guise of scientific research of native wildlife. Description Facility 8472A is a large area of the Pilboan tropical jungle that has been walled off and secured to keep outsiders from contacting the Temple site within. The area features 5 large stone pillars (Subject #8472-1) seperated from each other by several miles, in the shape of a pentagram (each of the pillars acting as a corner of said shape). One of the seals was heavily damaged by Pilboan rebel forces in 2051, which led to the initial investigation. This damaged seal emits very heavy waves of Demonic Energy; enough to reanimate the deceased into Zombies. The jungle around this damaged seal was pushed back, burned, or trampled by the waves of energy in a radius of ~five hundred (500) yards (~500 meters). The seal was disturbed further upon the arrival of the Investigators, who read the runic inscription aloud and released a Golem (deemed Subject #8472-3) as a result. After killing the Golem, the JPCU reasoned that every seal is protected by a similar entity if the seal is totally destroyed or has its runic phrase spoken aloud. In the center of this "pentagram" there lies a large pyramidlike Temple structure estimated to be several thousands years old. The Temple (deemed Subject #8472-2) is also covered in delicately carved and intricate runes and artistic depictions, some of which in such unnatural detail that JPCU scientists believe that they may not have been made by humans, or at least not by humans during the estimated time of creation for the rest of the Temple. Exploration of the Temple's interior has been limited, for fear of disturbing what may lurk inside. Seismic activity has since increased after the disturbance of the damaged seal pillar. Work to fix or replace that seal are still underway, although little progress has been made as of yet. Emplacements, electrified fencing, and a proper military complex are also present along the Facility's exterior perimeter to keep tourists, citizens, or explorers from stumbling upon the site. REDACTED The Temple is rumored to contain a world-ending Demonic entity created by the deified creator of the Continent of Pilbo, Teyaco. The JPCU and other factions working on Facility 8472A do not care to test the truth behind these rumors, legends, and propaganda, and as such established the Facility to ensure that no true test is ever attempted...again. #8472-1: The five (5) pillars, located in the pentagram pattern around the primary Temple (#8472-3), are each approximately twenty-five (25) feet tall and five (5) feet wide obelisk structures made from basalt, with pyramid-shaped crowns of obsidian. The pillars are decorated with intricate runes, shapes, and symbols that all pulse with red, Demonic light. JPCU scientists report that the pillars are, while not completely impervious to damage, far stronger than they should be naturally. The pillars are able to withstand sizable explosions, multipe gunshots, and are almost entirely resistant against magic. The pillars seem to act as magical amplification lenses for the Demonic energy that radiates out from the Temple itself, taking in the energy and directing it outwards, corrupting anything it comes into contact with. #8472-2 The Temple itself is a large ziggurat structure made entirely from basalt that stands seventy (70) feet high and over one hundred (100) meters wide. The complex is made up of twelve (12) layers of stone blocks, all covered in glowing Demonic runes, similar to those found on #8472-1. The building has a stone canopy section at its peak, entirely made of obsidian, and an obsidian altar under it. It is theorized that the obsidian altar is where human sacrifices are made, to further amplify the Demonic energy. The structure also has a massive series of underground rooms, tunnels, chambers, and traps hidden deep beneath the ground's surface. The contents of this underground chamber are not known, and most proposals for larger expeditions have been denied by higher-ranking members of the JPCU.